1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising a wiper blade having at least one yoke which is attached to a carrier in such a manner as to be capable of a pivoting movement about a first pivot axis, wherein both the carrier and the yoke have a substantially U-shaped cross-section at the location of their interconnection, wherein the windscreen wiper device further comprises an oscillating aim pivotally connected to the carrier about a second pivot axis near one end, wherein the carrier is provided, at the location of the second pivot axis, with a transverse shaft.
2. Related Art
A windscreen wiper device of this type is generally known and is usually provided with a plurality of yokes, in order to ensure that a wiper blade thereof is in contact with a, usually curved, windscreen along its entire length. Each yoke is thereby pivoted to the end of a carrier in its central portion, which carrier itself may also be a yoke. Usually the carrier and yoke(s) are made of metal, so that a plastic part often called “spacer” is interposed at the location of the connection of a carrier and a yoke, the plastic part being stationary with respect to a carrier associated therewith. The oscillating arm has a hook-shaped end hooking up the shaft of the carrier.
A disadvantage of such a known windscreen wiper device is that, due to high forces exerted in practice on the connection between the oscillating aim and the carrier, the reliability of the connection appears to diminish with the passage of time, resulting in play between the oscillating arm and the carrier. Such a play in practice has proven to lead to frictional contact between these parts and therefore leads to wear.